


I like to have something to grip onto

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie tries to give Maddie a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like to have something to grip onto

“Why does it have to be now?”

Sophie rolled her eyes as she combed through her fidgeting girlfriend's hair. “Because Maddie, your hair's getting long and you're the one who hates it.”

“Doesn't mean I need it cut now,” she muttered, shifting in her seat.

“Hold still or I'll end up choopin' it all off.”

“There's a thought. Why don't I just shear it off, eh?” She craned her head around to look up at Sophie, only drawing an exasperated sigh from her girlfriend.

“No.”

“What? Don't think I could pull it off?”

“You could pull anything off, but I like to have something to grip onto.” As she spoke, Sophie scraped her nails lightly against Maddie's scalp, gripping her hair and tugging gently to get her to look forward. She heard the sharp intake of breath and smirked; leaning down to murmur directly into her ear, “Now sit still and let me work.”

She saw the very evident shiver run through the girl and a rush of self-satisfaction caught her. It still amazed her she could affect Maddie in such a way.

It wasn't until she had combed through the tousled hair again and began the process of trimming several inches off(because her Mads just refused to get her hair cut until it was driving her absolutely mad), when Maddie spoke up.

“You did that on purpose.” It was a statement. Sounding as if some blatantly obvious fact that she hadn't even thought of, was suddenly apparent to her.

“Hmm?” She played being distracted by her task.

“You tricked me you little swindler. You got me all bothered so I'd listen to you!” She began to fidget again and Sophie had to stop her work with a sigh.

“Do I really have that much power over you, Mads?” she chuckled.

“Yes!”

And they both could hear the playful truth to her exclamation and Sophie loved how it was a comfortable thrill that settled in her chest. She loved how she wasn't nervous with each new way they expressed their affections for the other. Because in the past, with others(with Sian), it had been almost overwhelming and wreaked havoc on her emotions. Even after being together so long. But with Maddie – with wild and cheeky, Miss Trouble – it was a softer, lighter sort of overflowing thunder. It still electrified, still reached to her very core, still meant the world and more to feel so connected... But it was the bearable, pleasurable sort of storm. And she loved Maddie Heath with every bolt of lightning she'd ever witnessed, every thunderclap she'd ever felt, and every raindrop she had ever seen.

And it drove her to set the hair clippers on the counter. She re-gripped hair to pull a surprised Maddie's head back into an awkwardly angled kiss. She nipped at a lip as she reached up to cup her cheek with her other hand. Maddie was quick to respond and tilted her head up for a better angle but soon pulled back – drawing a soft whine from Sophie – to turn so they weren't kissing over her shoulder, and wrapped an arm about her waist. Sophie pressed in quickly, grateful to be able to deepen the kiss more easily as she nimbly drew Maddie's mouth open to hers. Her tongue causing Maddie to gasp breathlessly into her and she smirked as she closed her teeth around her lower lip.

Maddie surged up, standing and hands pulling Sophie in against her. Her breath left her and she felt her earnest kiss returned tenfold. (She loved how Maddie could affect her in such a way.) Sophie's hand still holding onto the half-trimmed locks, she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and let Maddie walk her a couple steps back into the counter. And being captured between the hard surface and Maddie’s heated body sent a ripple of desire through her.

She felt the tight rush between them, felt hot and electrified and to hell with the haircut. And when Maddie’s hands slipped down her sides to her waist, fingers strong as they gripped her, she forgot how they got there and it didn’t matter. Because Mads was lifting her onto the counter and so close and between her legs and a sharp pain burned through her hand.

She jumped away, hissing and pulling her hand up on instinct.

“Oh god, Soph! You’re bleedin’!” Maddie shouted, panic breaking through the husk in her voice. 

Maddie had her hand in hers and looking at the slice and Sophie almost laughed when she realized it was the scissors she’d been using that caused the injury. But Maddie looked far too worried -at her shallow and non-threatening wound- so she decided against it for the girl’s sake.

“Oh god. Oh god,” Maddie muttered as she pulled Sophie’s hand over to the sink next to them and ran it under water, washing away the red and Sophie was just smiling at the girl.

“Mads. Hey, it’s fine.” Maddie shot her an annoyed look that said ‘Seriously? You’re bleeding! That’s not okay.’ “Maddie, it’s barely bleedin’. Look.” She pulled away Maddie’s hands to show the girl the shallow cut, still bleeding and stinging but not severely. She know’s it’ll be perfectly fine once bandaged.

Maddie just stared but nodded and Sophie could see she was trying to shake a fear and so she leant down to kiss her cheek. “Scooch,” she nudged at the other girl’s waist until she could slip off the counter. This pushed Maddie to act and quickly grabbed supplies from a drawer, turning with salve and plasters. 

“Ehm… Do you think it’ll need gauze?” And Sophie couldn’t help the adoring smile and tilt to her head.

“You know, you’re adorable when you’re fretting over me, Mads.”

The girl’s shoulders eased and she finally saw an easy smile as she brought the supplies to the counter next to her. “Right you, don’t go getting any ideas about making me worry ‘bout you just to see me all ‘cute’.”

Sophie laughed and, using her good hand, pulled Maddie’s head to hers so she could press a kiss to her temple. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Maddie was gentle as she treated Sophie’s wound and Sophie’s lip was caught between her lips at how sweet it was. Her Mads taking care of her, a simple little scrape really, making sure it was clean and covered and took her time with it all.

“Alright, that should do it. Does it hurt?” Her body wasn’t as tense as it had been initially, there wasn’t a trace of the panic in that first moment, but concern was still there and Sophie smiled reassuringly. 

“Just stings a little is all.”

“Yeah?”

Sophie chuckled. “Yeah. Look.” She lifted her hand and stretched and moved her hand this way and that. “All good.”

Maddie nodded with a smile. “Good.” And she kissed Sophie before going about cleaning up the supplies. Sophie bit back a laugh at seeing her girlfriend’s hair. Disheveled as it was, it was still clearly showing the interruption to the haircut. 

“Oh, Maddie,” she tried holding in her laughter but it bubbled up. Maddie looked to her questioningly. “Who did your hair?” she teased, falling into her amusement.

“What?” Trying to look over her shoulder at her hair, Maddie ultimately ran her hand through her hair and quickly realized what had Sophie in a fit of laughter. “Oh no, Soph! I’ve got work tomorrow, you got to fix it.”

Still laughing. “Sorry, Mads, this hairdresser is out of commission.” She lifted her bandaged hand. “Guess you don’t have to sit through the rest of that haircut.”

“Oh come on, please! Didn’t ya just say your hand’s fine? It’s just a couple of snips.”

“Mmm nah. I think I best rest it. You know, just in case.” She loved teasing Maddie and she loved making a game out of it. “Besides, you pull it off well.”

The cute little scrunched up smile and a cry of “not fair” and Sophie was squealing as she spun out of reach. She darted towards the stairs, playful eyes and full grin shining over her shoulder, Maddie chasing behind her with the same humour.

Up in their room she’d be tackled into their bed, giggles turning to kisses and soon the haircut and bandages were forgotten. 

Until the next morning…

“Oh flamin’ hell…. Soph!”


End file.
